


Koala

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jealous!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy flirting with him was awkward. Blaine sitting in his lap was even more awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koala

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write some cute and fluffy jealous!blaine, like where he just gets super cuddly or starts playing with Kurt’s engagement ring when some guys hitting on him.

The coffee shop was shockingly not crowded at all. Kurt smiled slightly at the barista and grabbed his mocha, taking a seat on the couch in the corner. He took a moment to glance around the shop before taking out his phone, more than happy to browse through Facebook while he waited for Blaine. 

“Well, well, well, you just made my whole day better,” he jumped as someone slid into the chair next to him, a grin fixed on his handsome face. “Someone leave you waiting gorgeous?”

Kurt felt his cheeks burn red. “He’s on his way.”

“Please, I’d run if someone I knew someone like you was here,” the man’s eyes slowly went up and down his body and Kurt squirmed. “I’m Alan by the way.”

“Kurt,” he mumbled, not wanting to be rude. 

“So Kurt, you’re a student here?” Alan leaned in closer and suddenly had a lap full of Blaine.

“Hi!” Blaine flashed Alan a blinding smile as he hooked his legs over Kurt and took his left hand. “Who’s your friend Kurt?”

“This is Alan,” Kurt nodded to him and Blaine hummed, scooting closed so he could wrap his arm around him. 

“Hi Alan, I’m Kurt’s fiancé Blaine,” Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his own and started playing with his ring, a sweet smile still in place. 

“Engaged…ah…well…” Alan’s confident demeanor instantly faded and he floundered for a bit before getting up and hurrying out the door. 

The moment the door shut Blaine let out a huff and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck, pulling him in to kiss him on the cheek. “Hi honey.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Kurt laughed, trying to untangle himself without success. “Seriously. What’s with the koala impression?”

Blaine sighed against his neck and squeezed a little tighter before letting go. He leaned back, legs still draped over Kurt’s. “Nothing. I just like being near you.”

Confused by his strange behavior, Kurt just stared at his fiancé. Blaine had never been that physical in front of someone, liking instead to just hold hands or bump shoulders. He also never, ever did that in front of strangers. Then, Blaine’s embarrassed blush and lowered eyes made something click and he grinned widely. 

“You were jealous.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Blaine.”

“Fine,” Blaine sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. “I’ll admit I wasn’t…thrilled when I walked in here to see that douchebag flirting with you. I just wanted him to know that you were…mine.”

Kurt laughed and leaned forward for a kiss. “It was kind of hot, you’re more than welcome to show your dominance whenever you want.”


End file.
